


Galaxies Colliding

by teawithjohnlock13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, its a first kiss and a first time but its not smutty, kind of first kiss, really poetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithjohnlock13/pseuds/teawithjohnlock13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes never in his life believed it would get better. Then came John Watson with all his light, and made Sherlock believe that maybe, love could shine as bright as the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies Colliding

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Johnlock fluff! It's not beta-d or brit-picked or anything, so if there's anything you see that you think i should correct, feel free to comment. Also comment, or leave kudos, if you liked it or have anything to say to me ^.^
> 
> Hope you enjoy! To be honest, this OTP ruins my life sometimes..
> 
> Also, i was listening to Sleeping at Last - Saturn (kind of where i got the idea) when i was writing, and it seriously ups the experience while reading, at least for me :)

He never believed it would get better. He was a lonely man since childhood, through adolescence, and it slipped into his adult life. It was painfully real, and as he grew older, he didn't want to deal with it anymore, he would numb the pain, the reality of his loneliness. He never quite expected anything good to happen to him. A glimmer of something he might call happiness would occur with a solved crime, but it dissolved as fast as those life-stealers and criminals ran through London.

 

The one that saved him, that made it all a little bit brighter, came unexpected, and stayed despite all of it, despite all of what he thought no one would want to endure with him. He would never forget that day, he thought.

 

That one day, the sun started shining a little bit brighter, and his breaths were a little bit lighter. And the one that made all of that happen, did it unknowingly at first, just with his presence, with his breathing, shiny yellow hair and warm, strong hands. And after a while, a day at a usual crime scene, the one that became the light in his mind slid his hand into his and intertwined their fingers, and the sun started shining so bright, his eyes were blinded, and he kind of loved it.

 

The one slowly started lighting star by star in his mind, by saying all the right things - Brilliant. Amazing.Extraordinary. - but also words with spikes on them. By looking at him in a way that made him slowly, slowly start to believe that maybe some things in his life weren't so painful, maybe the loneliness _could_ fade just a little bit.

 

And after a while, as he came up behind him to reach something in the kitchen, the one that shined so bright turned, caught him by his hips and brought their bodies together, all bony silk and warm wool, and kissed him softly. But just for a little while. Then the kiss turned into feverish breaths and parted lips and tongues touching, their feet tangled, and it seemed as though they were emmiting a light so blinding it made them fall on the ground, scraping their knees but not caring, no. Because light was finally shining from him too, Sherlock thought, and it was beautiful, _they_ were beautiful. And then his sight was full of colliding galaxies, white flashes and colors and stars shining and burning, flooding his mind. He had never felt like a star shining its brightest in his life before, he somehow thought in the midst of it all.The one that was the cause of all that touched him with his warm hands in all the right places, parted lips on skin and traced his tongue leaving a burning trail behind, his world shifting and exploding, and he felt so,  _overwhelmed._

Sherlock Holmes never believed it would get better. Then came John Watson, and made all his galaxies collide. And suddenly, the world didn't seem that hopeless anymore.


End file.
